Faceless Secrets
by Scribbsy
Summary: SHION LIVES! This is a new FanFic I've started based on Heart no Kuni no Alice. Not Tokyo Mew Mew this time? Shocker! This story is OCxPeirce. The OC is a faceless named Ali, and it gets a lot better from here people! :D Rated M for later violence.


I have no face. Do you know what that's like? Having no face, I mean. And I don't mean "I have no face" in a poetic sense, I mean I'm faceless. I only have eyebrows and a mouth. And a nose, so really I'm just missing my eyes, but it still makes me hard to tell apart from the other faceless in Wonderland.

Most Faceless are never so lucky as to get a role, and I never dared to hope for a role myself, I figured it was a lost cause. I knew I would die somehow someday, and then I would simply be replaced. My clock can be rebuilt, and I have no role, so I, along with the other nameless, presence-less faceless, am worthless. That's what my life has always been built on. _Less. _I'm always missing something, it's always _less. _I'm pointless, nameless, and worthless. I'm Faceless.

I was playing by myself once; it was near a dark hole. I was braiding flower stems into a fancy bracelet for myself. I was humming a tune I'd heard at the amusement park thousands of times. It was my favorite song, if you could call it that. I peeped down the hole curiously, busily braiding the small dandelion's necks into the next. My long sandy brown hair-my only distinguishing feature-swept in front of my (non?)eyes, casting a mask over where my eyes would go, if I had them. It still succeeded in blinding me, despite me having no physical eyes. I took a step forward, and tripped over a concealed rock. I tumbled into the dark hole, and desperately grasped the edge, not wishing to die just yet; I was a faceless, but I was still young!

"Help me! Help me!" I called desperately, hoping that it would be a faceless to find me, rather than a role-holder. They'd surely leave me. I cried so desperately that my throat hurt, and my grasp was loosening. I felt a hand clasp onto my thin wrist-Saved! I was pulled out and came face-to-face with-a _face. _A real face, with eyes, and facial features! It was a role-holder! He had medium-toned red hair that swept over his right eye; there was a small yellow highlight shining in his hair. He had a mouse ears and a tail. His head displayed a small hat.

"Oh, I thought you were Alice," he mumbled thoughtfully. "It wasn't a waste, though. You're kind of cute chu~" He smiled happily, and I was overcome by a blush that made me want to hide my face-less head. He was so, so, so cute. "Can I have a kiss, chu?" He smiled goofily as he wrapped me in his arms.

"Wh-what? O-ok…" I said before pecking him on the cheek softly and shyly. I could see his whole face light up when I did so, like it was super-special and super-rare for anyone to show him any kindness like I had.

"I think you need a name. You're too cute to not have a name!" He grinned from ear-to-ear and looked thoughtful for a moment. "You look a lot like my friend Alice. So, how's Alison? I can call you Ali, chu!" He patted my head energetically. "I can tell you from other faceless because of your pretty hair, so I'll always know when I see you, Ali. By the way, I'm Peirce Villars. You can call me Peirce, chu!"

"A-are you sure you want to waste time naming me? I'm not worth it, Faceless aren't meant to have names." I sighed but inside I was beaming brighter than the sun itself.

"You deserve a name, I think. Keep it a secret though! We could get in trouble if they find out. Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise I'll be a very good friend to you. I'll try and keep you from getting hurt, ok, chu?" He beamed before rubbing my head and skipping off. I could feel my pulse in my wrist quickened from its usual pace. My face was flushed while I watched his tail leave me. I smiled brightly to myself and decided that one day, and this was the first time I'd ever felt "hope", I would have a role, that way I could be with Peirce. One day, he would be mine, and I would be his—that was my dream. He was the first role-holder to ever even acknowledge me, let alone name me. I wasn't good enough for him yet, but one day I would be. I had quickly, almost instantaneously, fallen in love with Peirce Villars.

Now, this was the hard part—how could I get a role, a face, an identity? I could—what if….

Getting right down to it, ones with duties were always killing us faceless; we had no face, therefore, our life was of no value. Why couldn't faceless kill role-holders? I don't believe that there is a rule against it. If a role-holder can kill us, can we kill them?

I fiddled with my hair on my way home from the encounter with Peirce, slowly plotting how I would come to meet my beloved. He could have his darling Ali one day, oh, how sweet we would be. We'd be the most beautiful couple in Wonderland! We'd be so in love no one compared, and we'd have a special wedding ceremony. Everyone would murmur how lovely I was, how lucky Peirce was to be in love with the loveliest girl in all of Wonderland. Peirce's hypnotizing emerald eyes would sparkle in love for me.

"Mom?" I asked sweetly when I waltzed into the small hut my family lived in.

"Hey, sis!" My little brother called, waving happily.

"Heya, lil bro," I smiled and rubbed his head. He turned back towards his toys and my mom looked up.

"Yes, daughter?" She was chopping onions busily, and didn't look up.

"Would you guys mind calling me Ali from now on?" I blurted without controlling my mouth like I should.

My mother pondered my question for a moment. "Why Ali?" She asked thoughtfully.

_"We have to keep it a secret." _My darling's voice rung in my ears, reminding me I mustn't tell. Alright, if my love says no telling, then I won't even tell my mother. He meant more to me than honesty between my family. God, I was so in love with him. My pulse quickened at his the thought of his lovely smile. He was so adorable, even that sound he made "chu" was adorable.

"No reason, it just sounds cute, I think." I shrugged. I hummed the tune to myself, and skipped to my room. I fished for the small folder I was trying to-Ah! Found it! There it was my small plastic folder with notebook paper inside. The blue cover read "Daughter's(Big Sis's) journal." I'd written that before my love named me. Sighing dreamily, I grasped my prized possession-a silver pen that could write on butter-and quickly scratched out daughter and big sis, replacing it in my fanciest script;

"Ali's (That's my name!)"

I quickly wrote under that;

"Peirce Villars. "

I scribbled down today's events, spending extra time and making sure the writing was flawless as I described my Peirce. I described his features and personality, his voice, his heart-racing "chu." I was so in love. I couldn't stand it. He was my soul mate, he was the one I was meant for, and he was meant for me. And clearly, he knew that he felt the same because I don't see why he would insist on naming me if he didn't. He knew we were meant to be, but he was so sweet he wanted to wait until all of Wonderland could appreciate the beauty he saw in me. And I knew I wasn't yet good enough for his perfection. But one day, I could be, and I would be.

Peirce Villars, hear me now, one day you'll know how in love I am with you. And we'll be the most lovely couple.


End file.
